His Ex's Daughter
by kitchen97
Summary: AU. After her divorce, Ella Montgomery begins an affair with college student Ezra Fitz. What happens when Ella ends things with him after meeting Zack, and Ezra falls for her teenage daughter, Aria.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in my head, and since I have a little writer's block with my other story, I decided to give this a shot. This story is AU, so 'A' never existed, and nothing in the show, other then the Montgomery drama/relationships happened. I'd like to know what you all think.**

**Ella**

Ella Montgomery laid back in her bed, content and satisfied from her recent sexual encounter, but unable to sleep, thinking hard about what she had to do. She looked over at the gorgeous, younger man she had been sleeping with for about four months. In the beginning it was exciting and hot, but now, she felt like she was leading him on. He seemed to be falling hard, but she knew that the age difference was too much.

After a series of failed connections through a popular online dating site, Ella met Ezra Fitz while out with her friend's for a girl's night on the anniversary of her and Byron's separation. After noticing the gorgeous young man drinking with his friend's, Ella's girlfriend's convinced her that the best way to finally get over Byron, was to have a hot fling with the much younger hottie. Ella was hesitant at first, but eventually approached the college aged man. The attraction was mutual, and soon the two made their way to Ella's house.

The morning after wasn't as awkward as the both expected. Ezra treated her to breakfast, and they got to know each other better. After Ella informed him that she wasn't ready for anything serious at the time, they both agreed to no strings attached. However, things changed when a new coffee shop opened in town. While getting coffee at the Brew one morning, Ella met Zack, the owner of the establishment. Since things between her and Ezra was more friends with benefits, she agreed when Zack asked her out. While the two were getting to know each other, Ella continued her relationship with Ezra, with both men knowing about the other. Now things were different. She and Zack had decided to become exclusive, meaning she had to end things with Ezra.

At thirty-seven, she needed a real man, not a twenty-two year old boy toy. At twenty-seven, Zack was younger, but old enough to be done with the bar hopping and binge drinking that the younger man was still so interested in. She also had to learn how to be a role model again. After her divorce from her ex-husband, he moved to Iceland, taking both of their children with him. After a year away, she was excited that her sixteen year old daughter, Aria, was returning to live with her, and the last thing she needed was for her daughter to learn of her relationship with a guy who was only six years older than her. She heard him stir out of his sleep. She turned to face him, and when she saw the smile on his face, she forced one as well. Knowing she had to make the break clean, she decided to speak.

"Good morning, Ezra."

"Morning, what time is it?"

Ella looked over at the clock sitting on her nightstand, "8:15. Ezra we need to talk."

Ezra could hear the seriousness in her voice, and knew exactly what she was going to say. When he didn't say anything, and just looked at her, she continued.

"Look, I really like you, but I don't see a future for us."

"But you do with Zack?"

"You just graduated, and don't have a clear plan for your future. I need to be with someone who has his shit together, and with my daughter coming home, she needs to be my main priority."

Ezra just nodded, he was certainly hurt and upset, but he understood.

"Yeah, I get it."

"I'm sorry, Ezra."

An awkward tension soon took over, neither person what to say next.

"So," Ezra said breaking the silence, "I'm gonna go."

"Yeah, Aria's flight gets in about an hour, so-"

Ezra then got out of the bed, and retrieved his clothing, before heading to the bathroom to get dressed. When he returned to Ella's bedroom, she had put on her robe, ready to walk him out. When they reached the front door, Ezra turned and gave her a small smile. She returned the smile, more genuinely this time, before placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Goodbye, Ella."

"Goodbye, Ezra."

Ezra then left Ella standing in the foyer of her home. She really felt bad for breaking his heart. He was extremely good guy, not to mention good-looking, but she needed more stability in her life, and Ezra just wasn't there yet.

**Aria**

Aria Montgomery exited the plane in Philadelphia, stretching her limbs, after the long flight. She was happy to be returning to her home after spending the last year living with her dad and younger brother in Iceland. She didn't want to leave, but after her parent's marriage blew up with Ella learning that Byron had cheated on her, both of her parents decided that they would give Ella time to learn how to take care of herself emotionally before she could be the loving mom she had always been. After making her way to the baggage claim, and retrieving her luggage, Aria heard the voice she knew too well,

"Aria," she heard Ella squeal from behind her.

"Hi, mom" Aria responded, before engulfing Ella in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, sweetie."

"Me too."

The reunited duo grabbed the bags, before making their way out to the car. After loading everything in the trunk, the two entered the car and began the hour drive to Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

"So, are you happy to be home?"

"Yeah, I really missed you and my friends."

"Well, I hope you feel the same way after your first English class next week."

Aria looked over at her mom, "You got the job?"

"Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that most kids wouldn't want one of their parents teaching at their school."

"Well. I don't feel that way," Aria admitted honestly.

The rest of the ride went by with small talk between the two. They arrived to Rosewood, just after 11, both deciding they needed food and caffeine. Ella volunteered to get the coffee if Aria got the food, Ella using the opportunity to visit Zack. After deciding on pizza, Aria made her way up the street to Rosewood's popular pizza place, The Rosewood Slicery.

**Ezra**

Ezra was in no mood to work, especially after the morning he had. He really had feelings for Ella, but deep down knew that things wouldn't work out. Sucking it up, he made his way over to unlock the door of the Slicery. Within ten minutes, the restaurant was occupied by the usual lunch crowd. As Ezra began to wipe down the bar, he heard the door open and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She made her way up to the bar and took a seat. After wiping his hands off on a dry towel, he walked over to take her order.

"Welcome to the Slicery, what can I get you?"

Just as she was about to answer, she noticed how handsome the bartender was. She chuckled slightly before responding,

"Um, can I get a large, half cheese, half green peppers?"

"Anything to drink while you wait?"

"Yeah, can I get a Bud Light?" Aria asked confidently.

Ezra looked the girl over and smirked.

"Sure, as soon as I see some ID."

"Fine, a Diet Coke."

Ezra nodded, before fixing her drink. After placing the glass in front of her, he decided to make small talk.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just we don't get many people ordering alcohol this early in the day."

"Well, I'm a bit jet lagged, I just got back from Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Iceland."

"I spent the summer after my sophomore year back-packing through Europe, it was the best time of my life."

"You go to Hollis?"

"Just graduated, but I haven't decided if I want to go to back for my Master's or go out into the cruel, mean world, so for now I'm just enjoying life. So, what's your major?"

"I'm leaning towards English Literature."

"That's what I majored in."

The two strangers were both taken back by how much they had in common. While they both stared into each other's eyes, the jukebox began to play 'Happiness' by The Fray.

"God, I love this song," Aria stated breaking the clear emotional tension that had taken over.

"B-26."

Both Aria and Ezra made eye contact again, seemingly peering into each other's soul, noticing that this meeting was possibly fate.

"I'm Ezra. by the way."

"Aria."

Just then, Ezra put two and two together. A girl named Aria, returning from Europe, she had to be Ella's daughter. Just then, he began to notice the similarities between the two, the undeniable beauty, the love of English, he understood why his was so attracted to her from the from the moment she took her seat at the bar. At first the thought of having such a connection to his ex's daughter made him uncomfortable, but Ella ended things, and he was free to connect with whomever he wanted, even if it was her daughter.

"Well, seeing as how we already have so much in common, maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let me give you me number."

Ezra just smiled, and handed his phone over to Aria. She quickly typed in here name and number, before hitting send so she could save his info as well. Soon after she finished, her order came up. After paying and telling Ezra they'd talk later, Aria left the Slicery, leaving Ezra smiling at the thought of getting to know her better.

**I don't demand reviews for updates, but I won't complain if you leave them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the love. I'm glad everyone likes the story. Sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter.**

**Aria**

Aria made her way back over to the Brew. Upon entering the shop, she noticed her mother, heavily flirting with the extremely attractive man behind the counter. Aria smiled at the fact that her mother was finally able to be interested in someone after having her marriage fall apart. Aria made her way over to where her mother stood, and cleared her throat to get the couples attention.

"Oh, hey sweetie," Ella said to her daughter, unable to hide her attraction to the man her daughter had never met. "This is Zack, Zack this is my daughter, Aria."

"It's nice to meet you," Aria said, trying to hide the smirk directed towards her mother.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Aria."

"Well, we should get going, we haven't been home yet, and I'm sure Aria is ready to relax. We're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Of course, see you then," Zack said before placing a chaste kiss to Ella's lips. Aria smirked as she saw her mother kiss someone other than her father for the first time. After they both said their goodbyes and exited, Aria and Ella entered her car, with Aria reaching for her much-needed caffeine fix, and made their way home. After entering the house, Aria and Ella both sat down, ready to dig in to their lunch.

"So," Aria began after swallowing the food in her mouth, "You and Zack, how long has that been going on?"

"About three months, I really like him. Are you okay with this, I know I kind of sprung it on you."

"Mom, it's okay. Dad has moved on, it's time that you did too."

Ella smiled at what her daughter had said. Her biggest fear was that Aria wouldn't be ready to see her mother with a new man.

"Thanks, sweetie. What about you, any suitors while you were in Iceland?"

A year ago, just before she left, this question would've upset her. Just before she left, she caught her boyfriend, Noel, making out with another girl. Soon after arriving to her new home, her friends had informed her that he and said girl were dating publicly. This hurt her because she was so sure that she loved him. Luckily, she never put out with him, and he wasn't happy about it. It took her a long time to get over his betrayal, but now she was, and ready to give love a second chance.

"I hung out with a couple of guys, but nothing serious. Not since Noel."

"You gonna be okay seeing him at school?"

"Yeah, I'm over it. Besides, I met someone today."

"Already?" Ella asked a bit shocked, "You've been home less than an hour, where'd you meet this guy?"

"At the Slicery. He was working the bar when I got the food."

Ella's excitement over her daughter finally getting back out there began to fade when she remembered that Ezra was the bartender working today.

"What's this guy's name?" Ella asked, sure she already knew the answer.

"Ezra, I think. He was gorgeous, and we have a lot in common, he's supposed to call me for a date."

At that moment, Ella felt compelled to tell Aria that she used to have a relationship with the guy who had her so smitten, but decided against it when she noticed how excited she was about him.

"Yeah, I think I know him, you're right, he is gorgeous."

Aria blushed at hearing her mother talk about him like that, but she knew it was true. She couldn't wait to hear from him. Maybe, just maybe he could make her forget about what happened with Noel.

Aria slept in the next day, before spending the entire afternoon unpacking. Since her mom had a date later that night, Aria made plans to meet up with her friends. When 6 o'clock rolled around, Aria waited patiently for Spencer to pick her up. After a short wait, Aria heard the doorbell ring, and made her way over to open. Once opened, a huge smile spread across her face as she saw her three friends standing there.

"Aria!" Spencer squealed, hugging her best friend for the first time in over a year.

"Hey, Spence, I'm so happy to see you, all of you," Aria said before letting go of Spencer to hug Hanna and Emily as well.

"You guys ready, the movie starts in a half hour." Spencer said after their brief reunion.

Just as the group made their way out of the door, Aria saw Zack making his way up the walkway.

"Hey, Zack," Aria said very friendly to let him know she was okay with this new relationship.

"Hey, Aria."

After exchanging pleasantries, Aria and her friends entered Spencer's car, while Zack continued up to the house.

**Zack**

Zack rang the bell, waiting patiently for Ella to answer. Moments later, she opened the door, and took his breath away.

"You look amazing," Zack told her honestly.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Zack then stepped aside, allowing her to exit the house. After giving her a kiss, Zack took a hold of her hand and lead her to his car. Once he started it up, he look over to her a said,

"I was thinking Mexican, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

The couple then drove in comfortable silence until they arrived to their destination. Once they were seated, and both ordered margaritas, they sat there, looking over the menus, making small talk.

"So, how is it having Aria living with you again?"

"It's great. I really missed both my kids, but I'm so happy Aria decided to come back."

"So, everything's going smoothly?"

Ella didn't respond right away, causing Zack to notice.

"What?"

"It's just she met Ezra yesterday and he asked her out."

"Does she know?"

"No, I didn't tell her."

"Maybe you should. I know it's not my place, but I think she deserves to know."

"I'll let him tell her if he wants. She hasn't talked about a guy this way in a long time, and besides I trust him not to hurt her."

Zack nodded. Even though he didn't know Ezra that well, Ella did, and he knew that Ella wouldn't let him near her daughter if he wasn't a good guy.

**Ezra**

Over the last 24 hours, Ezra couldn't stop thinking about Aria. He almost called her the previous night, but his best friend, Hardy, convinced him to wait. The reason, he didn't want to seem too eager. However she still clouded his mind, and Hardy concluded that they should go out tonight, so Ezra wouldn't obsess over her. They made their way into the Apple-rose Grill, preparing for dinner and a few drinks. After placing their orders, and downing a couple of drinks, Hardy decided to grill his friend about the girl who caught his attention so quickly.

"So, what is it about this girl that has you acting like a love struck teenager?"

"She's smart, she's traveled, has great taste in music, not to mention incredibly beautiful. That's all I know so far, but I have to say I'm impressed."

"I'm just glad you're getting back out there. Ella was hot, but I knew things wouldn't work out. I mean she's what, forty?"

Ezra just chuckled at Hardy's slight exaggeration about Ella's age, but didn't respond, trying to avoid letting slip that Aria was her daughter. After they finished their meals, they paid their bill and prepared to head over to the Hollis Bar and Grill to continue their night. As soon as they left the restaurant, they nearly bumped into a group of girls who were headed inside.

"Aria?"

"Ezra, hey."

Hardy and the girls all stood there, wondering how exactly the two knew each other. Picking up on the awkwardness of their friends looking on, Ezra asked,

"Can we talk alone for a minute?"

Aria nodded, before turning to her friend's and telling them she'd meet them inside, while Ezra asked Hardy to get the car. The four friends, although confused, all agreed, leaving the two to talk.

"I was going to call last night, but my friend told me to wait at least three days," Ezra said after they were alone.

"It's okay," Aria admitted honestly, "but we're here now."

"So, do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"Nope, free as a bird."

"Want to meet here for dinner, say 7:00?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

Both Ezra and Aria had huge smiles on their faces, looking forward to their first date the following night.

"I better go, my friends are waiting for me."

"Yeah, I sure my buddy is already having withdrawals, not having a drink for about ten minutes." Aria laughed at his joke, even if it was kind of lame, and went to open the door. Ezra stopped her, before opening it himself.

"Thanks."

"No problem, can't wait til tomorrow."

"Me neither."

After Aria disappeared into the restaurant, Ezra noticed Hardy pulling up to get him. After he was situated, Hardy asked,

"Was that her?"

"Yep."

"Well, you definitely weren't lying, she's gorgeous."

Ezra just smiled, hoping that tomorrow night would go smoothly.

**Aria**

Aria made her way over to where her friends were already seated, waiting for her. Once she took a seat, all three girls gave her a questioning look, before Spencer spoke up,

"And who was that?"

"His name's Ezra."

"Wait, isn't that the guy that works at the Slicery?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, he's just really hot."

"And how do you know him?" Spencer interrogated.

"My mom and I got a pizza for lunch yesterday, and he served me."

"You like him," Hanna said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, he seems great, and we have a date tomorrow."

"Just be careful, Aria," Spencer said seriously, "He's older and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Just because he's older doesn't mean anything, Noel hurt me anyway."

Spencer immediately regretted what she said, knowing that Noel was still a sore spot for her friend.

"Besides, there's something different about him. He just really seems into me, and I want to see where it goes."

All her friends just smiled, knowing that after the disaster that was Noel Kahn, Aria deserved to be happy, and maybe Ezra could provide that happiness.

**Reviews always welcome.**


End file.
